Ungkapan Cinta di Hari Valentine
by LokyCry
Summary: Sasuke, Neji dan Shika ingin mengungkapkan cintanya pada para Uke, tapi gimana caranya ya? fic penuh typo, dan msh byk cacad. RnR?


**Disclaimer: punya saia neh... . (om masashi kishimoto: Oi, py gw tuh..)**

**warning : dah pasti OOC, gaje, byk typo, dan masih byk kesalahan lainnya.**

**

* * *

**

**Ungkapan Cinta di Hari Valentine**

* * *

Istirahat kali ini di lewatkan Sasuke untuk menyendiri di atas atap gedung sekolah. Badannya bersender di sisi pagar atap, sesekali menghela napas berat dan menenggelamkan kepala diantara lengannya. "Hufffftt…" Sasuke hari ini agak sedikit frustasi, bagaimana tidak? Besok adalah hari Valentine yang menurut Sasuke adalah hari keramat dan paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya karena besok Sasuke akan nekat menembak orang yang selama ini disukainya. Orang yang menurut Sasuke sangat manis dan selalu bersemangat, yup benar sekali, Besok Sasuke akan menembak Naruto, cowok berambut pirang, bermata sapphire dan memiliki tiga garis horizontal di masing-masing pipinya. Lalu apa susahnya? Bagi orang awam memang tidak susah, tinggal kasih cokelat, bawakan bunga mawar, bacakan puisi cinta, nyanyi lagu romantis, kemudian kasih pisang. Benar sekali sodara-sodara, itu cara menyatakan cinta pada monyet. Nah kalau Naruto? "Arghhh…" Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut ravennya, selama seminggu ini dia selalu memikirkan cara menyatakan cinta yang baik dan benar tapi harus stay cool dan hasilnya? Gagal total. Sasuke alergi sama kata romantis dan cinta, bawaanya pengen ngedem aja di WC, dia lebih prefer jualan rokok di pinggir jalan sambil telanjang daripada nyatain cinta dengan muka nahan mules. Kesannya gak keren banget.

"Sasuke, kau sedang apa?" Suara Neji langsung membuat Sasuke membalikkan badannya kemudian menatapnya dengan malas.

"Mungkin dia di tolak cewek." Kali ini suara Sai yang bicara, wajah tersenyumnya makin membuat Sasuke depresi. "Cih, merepotkan." Sahut Shikamaru yang kini sudah berada di samping Sasuke. "Aku tidak mungkin ditolak oleh cewek." Sahut Sasuke percaya diri yang disambut tatapan teman-temannya Sumpeh-Loe-Punya-Muka-PeDe-Banget.

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Neji lagi.

"Aku mau menyatakan cinta besok pas hari valentine." Sahut Sasuke sambil menerawang ke lapangan bola di hadapannya.

"Itu bagus. Hoaaaaam." Shikamaru menguap dan menenggelamkan lagi kepalanya diantara lengan.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" kata Sai.

"Masalahnya, aku tidak bisa menyatakan cinta pada Naruto. Aku tidak tahu caranya." Jawab Sasuke lagi agak sedikit histeris. Teman-temannya yang tadinya bersikap biasa kemudian ikut-ikutan depresi. "Aku juga begitu, besok aku ingin menyatakan cinta pada Gaara juga." Sahut Neji dengan wajah malas kemudian beralih menatap Shikamaru. "Kalau kau Shika?" Shikamaru hanya melirik Neji sekilas kemudian menguap lagi, "Aku juga begitu, besok aku ingin menyatakan cinta pada Kiba."

Neji kemudian beralih lagi ke Sai tapi di balas Sai dengan senyuman, "Sepertinya hanya kau ya, Sai yang masih bisa tersenyum." Neji kembali depresi.

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi memperlihatkan bahwa dia sedang depresi berat, sebenarnya Neji juga ingin mengikuti cara Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut biar terlihat cool. Rambut sasuke yang diacak-acak makin membuatnya seksi, nah kalau Neji? Yang ada malah keliatan kayak seksi konsumsi. Jadi dengan berat hati dia mengurungkan niat mulianya itu

"Sebenarnya kenapa kalian depresi begitu? Tinggal nyatain cinta apa susahnya?" Tanya Sai memecah aura depresi mereka. "Bagaimana ya? Kalau aku ingin menyatakan cinta bawaanya pengen buka baju sambil teriak 'Aku cinta padamu', begitulah." _Apanya yang begitulah?_ Pikir teman-temanya dalam hati. _Kalau itu sih, kamunya aja yang mesum._ Kan gak keren banget waktu nyatain cinta ma Gaara, jadinya malah bakal kayak gini,

"_Gaara, aku cinta padamu."_

"…" _Gaara diem._

"…" _Neji diem._

"_Kamu ngapain, Neji?"_

"_Buka baju, kamu juga mau ikut buka baju Gaara?"_ Neji sukses dikebiri oleh Gaara.

Teman-temannya makin prihatin aja dengan Neji. "Kalau kamu Shika?" Tanya Sai lagi beralih pada Shikamaru yang masih menguap, "Kalau aku menyatakan cinta bawaanya gugup dan pengen tidur." Jawab Shikamaru ngasal. Sasuke, Sai sama Neji langsung diem, membayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau Shikamaru yang menyatakan cinta.

"_Ki..kiba…a..aku..ci..cin…zzzzzzzz…" Shikmaru langsung tertidur._

"…" _kiba diem. _

"_zzzzz…" Shikamaru masih tidur._

"…" _Kiba tetep diem._

"_zzzzz…"_

"_Akamaru, gigit pantatnya!"_

"_GUK..!" Shikamaru sukses jadi dendeng daging._

Sasuke, Sai dan Neji geleng-geleng kepala. "Kayaknya ga bakal berhasil kalau kita menyatakan cinta." Kata Neji lagi yang mendapat anggukan kepala dari Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Kemudian ketiganya makin terpuruk di pojokan, disebelahnya Sai hanya tersenyum miris melihat masa depan ketiga sahabatnya ini. "Lalu dimana calon uke kalian itu?" Tanya Sai yang langsung disambit oleh Shikamaru. "Calon 'pacar' Sai.P-A-C-A-R." Kata Shikamaru membenarkan. Sai hanya tersenyum kecil, "Benarkah berpikir begitu? Kurasa, Sasuke dan Neji tidak berpikir begitu, ya kan Sasuke? Neji?" Sasuke dan Neji yang merasa di panggil oleh Sai hanya dapat menyeka darah yang sudah keluar dari hidung mereka. "Cih, mendokusei." Sahut Shikamaru makin malas.

Mereka berempat bersender di sisi pagar atap memandang kerumunan siswa konoha yang sedang bermain di lapangan. "Hei, lihat itu my lovely Gaara." Teriak Neji yang langsung mengagetkan teman-temannya. "Mana?" Tanya Sasuke. "Itu disana, yang sedang bermain pasir." Tunjuk Neji pada seorang cowok berambut merah yang mempunyai tanda "Ai" di dahinya. "Dia sedang apa?" Tanya Sasuke agak bingung, Neji melirik Sasuke malas, "Tentu saja bermain pasir. Lihat, dia sedang membangun istana pasir. Ah, istana pasirnya hancur di tabrak Rock lee, wah Gaara kelihatannya marah. Wow, sekarang dia membanting Rock lee. Gaara-ku maniskan?" _MANIISS? Bagian mananya?_ Teriak teman-temannya dalam hati.

"Lalu Sasuke, mana Naruto-mu itu?" Tanya Neji.

"Tuh, yang sedang di pinggir lapangan bola dengan Shino." Jawab Sasuke malas.

"Waah, Naruto keren ya. Dia sedang bermain sepak bola ya?" Tanya Neji semangat.

"Bukan, dia lagi main gundu sama Shino." _Main gundu di lapangan bola? Ga ada tempat lain apa?_ Pikir Neji.

"Hoaaam, Naruto-mu itu antik ya Sasuke." Sahut Shikamaru malas, Sasuke langsung mendeath-glare Shikamaru, "Memangnya Kiba-mu itu mana?" Tanya Sasuke. Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya malas lalu menunjuk ke arah sebuah pohon. "Yang mana sih? Yang lagi baca buku itu?" Tanya Neji celingukan. "Bukan, tuh yang lagi di jongkok di bawah pohon, ngangkat kaki satu sambil julurin lidah." Sahut Shikamaru enteng.

.

.Suasana hening tiba-tiba lalu,.

.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA…." Detik berikutnya Neji sudah ketawa setan, Sai nutupin mulutnya pake buku, sedangkan Sasuke udah meringkuk di lantai sambil megangin perut

dan Shikamaru berharap suatu saat nanti dapat mengunduli kepala teman-temannya ini pake gunting rumput.

"Sumpah perutku sakit, haha~aduh."

"Ya, Kiba-mu sungguh menawan Shika." Sahut Sasuke sambil ketawa, Shikamaru mendelik Sasuke tajam dan dalam pikirannya tergambar sebuah adegan nista,

"_Kiba-mu aneh, Shika." Kata Sasuke._

"…" _Shikamaru diem lalu,_

"_Cuih." Shikamaru ngeludahin Sasuke._

"_AH MUKAKU, MUKAKU DI LUDAHIN..!"_ Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran aneh itu sebab kalau dilakukannya juga dipastikan besok dia akan tampil di Koran halaman terdepan dengan judul, "Seorang murid konoha di kebiri dan mati perlahan karena meludahi muka bangsawan Uchiha." _Oke, itu sangat tidak keren_, pikir Shikamaru lagi.

"Hei Sai. Kau tidak ketawa? Kau sedang lihat apa sih?" Tanya Neji pada Sai yang sedang memperhatikan seseorang di bawah sana. Sai menatap Neji lalu tersenyum, "Ah, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta." Kata Sai tiba-tiba yang membuat Neji beserta yang lain kaget. _Sai? Si manusia picik, oh salah ralat, Si manusia tanpa cinta sekarang malah jatuh cinta? Oh so sweet, siapakah orang yang sangat naas dan sial yang dijatuhi cinta oleh Sai?_ Pikir mereka barengan dan dengan cepat menatap setiap orang yang berada di bawah mereka. Oh, apakah Sakura yang sedang bermain tali? Atau Ino yang lagi main masak-masakan? Atau Temari yang lagi baca buku? Oh, atau itu, yang mempunyai mata besar dan wajah eksotis, oh salah itu Rock Lee. "Yang mana sih Sai?" Tanya Neji tidak sabaran sedangkan Sasuke masih melihat-lihat orang yang dikatakan oleh Sai.

"Hoaaaaaamm, pasti Choji kan?" Sahut Shikamaru malas yang kontan membuat Neji dan Sasuke kaget. "Itu tidak mungkin, tidak akan mungkin." Sahut Neji. "Kau itu mempunyai Type yang buruk ya Shika." Kata Sasuke yang langsung ditendang oleh Shikamaru. "Kalau kalian tidak percaya tanya saja pada Sai sendiri." Kata Shikamaru sambil beranjak pergi dari atap sekolah. Neji dan Sasuke kembali menatap Sai, yang di tatap hanya diam lalu tersenyum. _Oh my god, kasihan sekali nasibmu wahai teman_, batin mereka berdua tersenyum miris. "Uhmm, baiklah. Ah lihat sudah jam segini aku harus pergi. Bye!" kata Neji yang langsung ngacir meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sai. "Aku juga harus pergi Sai. Bye!" kali ini Sasuke yang kabur. _Kenapa mereka?_ Batin Sai bingung kemudian beralih lagi ke arah Choji. _Ahh, dia sangat manis rasanya ingin menelannya bulat-bulat._ Di tempat lain, Choji yang sedang istirahat sambil makan merasakan firasat buruk, "Uhhkk, kenapa aku merinding ya?"

* * *

Malamnya di kediaman Uchiha, sang putra bungsu, Sasuke Uchiha masih belum tidur padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. "Aargghh… bagaimana ini?" erangnya lagi. Ini sudah ke seratus kalinya dia bolak-balik di sisi tempat tidur lalu sesekali mengacak-acak rambut ravennya. Di atas ranjangnya sudah terdapat sebuah kotak cokelat dengan hiasan pita orange, kesukaan Naruto. Sasuke gelisah, kemudian mengambil kotak hadiah tadi, dan menatap ruang kosong di sisinya menganggap bahwa disana ada Naruto. "Naruto, aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku." Kata Sasuke sambil pura-pura menyodorkan kotak tadi lalu menghela napas berat, _arrgh, ini tidak akan berhasil._ Sasuke mengacak-acak lagi rambutnya, kemudian duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" Tanya seseorang yang sangat Sasuke kenal.

"Mau apa kau, Itachi?" sahut Sasuke malas, Itachi masuk ke kamar Sasuke lalu bersender di samping meja belajar Sasuke. "Tidak ada apa-apa hanya ingin bertanya kau sedang apa bertingkah seperti orang gila begitu?" Sasuke mendelik marah, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Kau dingin sekali ya Sasuke." Kata Itachi pura-pura sakit hati mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Diamlah Itachi. Aku sedang malas meladenimu."

"Oh ya?" Tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum, kemudian mengambil kertas menggumpalnya dan melemparnya ke arah Sasuke. Gumpalan kertas tadi menghantam kepala Sasuke dengan suara 'Duk' kecil tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. _Hihihi, sepertinya seru_, kata Itachi dalam hati.

Duk…gumpalan kertas di lempar lagi, Sasuke masih stay cool.

Duk…Itachi melempar lagi, Sasuke masih diam.

Duk…Sasuke mulai tidak tenang.

Duk… sekarang kepalanya agak sakit.

Duk… di kepalanya terlihat urat-urat kemarahan.

BUUAAGHHH!…. Sasuke sukses menendang kepala Itachi tepat di dahinya. "Kau itu ya, di kasih hati minta jantung." Kata Sasuke mendeath-glare Itachi, yang ditatap hanya ketawa terkikik. "Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Ada masalah apa?" Tanya Itachi mulai serius, Sasuke menatap Itachi sebentar kemudian menghela napas pelan lalu dia mulai menceritakan masalahnya pada kakak satu-satunya ini. "Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu serahkan saja padaku." Kata Itachi mantap. "Maksudnya?" Sasuke masih bingung dengan pola pikir Itachi. "Begini, kau cukup mengikuti apa yang kukatakan, kita akan saling berkomunikasi lewat earphone. Bagaimana?" kata Itachi dengan bangga, Sasuke yang tadi depresi kini mulai sumringah, setidaknya dia memiliki rencana A. rencana B dapat dipikirkan sambil jalan.

**XxX...XxX**

Esoknya, Sasuke agak percaya diri berjalan masuk ke gerbang sekolah. Belum beberapa meter dari gerbang, kumpulan gadis-gadis langsung menerjangnya, menggapai apapun yg bisa di gapai dari Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Kyaaaaa.. Sasuke, terimalah cokelat ku." Kata Sakura sambil berdesak-desakan.

"Jangan, ambil punya ku saja." Kali Ino yang berusaha menerjang kumpulan lautan gadis-gadis pembawa cokelat.

"Kyaaaaa… Sasuke…"

"Ini cokelat ku Sasuke, khusus untukmu."

"Sasuke… kyaaaa…."

"Kyaaa….. cokelat ku hilang." Itulah sedikit teriakan para gadis pembawa bencana bagi Sasuke.

Dengan susah payah, Sasuke bisa lepas juga dari kejaran para cewek-cewek tadi. 'Kau populer ya adik ku sayang.' Suara Itachi terdengar dari earphone yang di pakai Sasuke di telinga kanannya. "Diamlah Itachi. Kita disini untuk misi penting jangan sampai kau menghancurkannya." Sahut Sasuke lagi sambil memegang earphone di telinga kanannya. 'Hahahaha… aku mengerti. Sekarang cari Naruto, dan selesaikan urusanmu itu.' Jawab Itachi lagi. "Aku mengerti. Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan mencari Naruto, jadi diamlah." Bentak Sasuke dengan suara kecil, dia tidak mau di anggap gila karena bicara sendiri, jadi dengan cepat dia melangkah ke dalam kelas, tidak beda jauh dengan di halaman sekolah, gadis-gadis di kelasnya pun berteriak senang ketika Sasuke masuk dan berhamburan untuk memberikan cokelat.

"Kyaaa… Sasuke…"

"Ini cokelat ku Sasuke…"

"Makan cokelat ku Sasuke…"

"Punya ku saja Sasuke…"

Sasuke sungguh sangat tersiksa, dia terhimpit di antara lautan cewek-cewek di kelasnya, "DIAM….! KALIAN SUNGGUH BERISIK." Sasuke sudah kehilangan kesabaran, di saat genting begini (untuk mencari Naruto) malah di siksa oleh teriakan berisik cewek-cewek ini. Sekarang bahkan Sasuke tidak peduli lagi dengan tampang cool dan dinginnya, padahal bagi keluarga Uchiha, sangat dilarang mengeluarkan emosi di hadapan orang awam karena hukumnya setimpal dengan menggetok kepala polisi pake mesin ATM tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke kini dalam keadaan genting dan serius, nyawa hidupnya bergantung pada cokelat yang berada di dalam tasnya.

Dengan cepat matanya menelusuri seluruh siswa di dalam kelas tetapi rubah kesayangannya itu tidak ada sama sekali disini, dengan bergegas dia keluar kelas lagi. 'Bagaimana? Naruto ada tidak?' Tanya Itachi melalui earphone. "Target hilang. Aku masih mencari." Kata Sasuke sambil terus memegang earphone di telinga kanannya agar suara Itachi lebih jelas terdengar. Dengan cepat langkahnya menuju atap sekolah, dia mempunyai firasat bahwa Naruto ada disana. Begitu pintu terbuka, pemandangan yang pertama dia lihat adalah Naruto disana dengan seorang cewek berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah menunduk malu-malu sambil terus memegang cokelat berbentuk hati di dadanya. _Sial, aku keduluan_, pikir Sasuke lagi. Dihadapanya, Naruto masih tertawa salah tingkah sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya. Cewek itu yang bernama Hinata langsung menyodorkan cokelat di genggamannya pada Naruto tetapi sepertinya Naruto menolak, "Ah, maaf Hinata. Aku sedang sakit gigi, aku tidak bisa menerima cokelatmu. Maaf ya." Jawab Naruto lembut, dengan perlahan Hinata mengangguk kemudian setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa, Hinata bergegas pergi tanpa menyadari kalau dia baru saja menabrak Sasuke Uchiha. "Merepotkan." Kata Sasuke pelan sambil matanya terus menatap kepergian Hinata, kemudian matanya beralih lagi kepada Naruto yang kaget bahwa disana ada Sasuke.

"Eh? Teme, sejak kapan kau disana?" Tanya Naruto salah tingkah, Sasuke hanya menjawab, "Hm" singkat tanpa memberikan penjelasan lagi. "Kau itu jahat ya Dobe, membuat Hinata hampir menangis begitu, dia benar-benar menyukaimu." Kata Sasuke sedikit sakit mengetahui bahwa Hinata juga mencintai dobe manisnya ini. "Jangan salah paham terhadapku, teme. Aku tidak menerima cokelatnya karena gigi ku sedang sakit." Bantah Naruto lagi, Sasuke menatap mata Naruto menyelidiki apakah dia berbohong atau tidak, tapi sepertinya sulit soalnya Naruto langsung memalingkan wajah ketika Sasuke menatapnya. "Kalau kau tidak sakit gigi, apa kau akan menerima cokelat Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Kali ini Naruto menatap mata Sasuke, kemudian memalingkan wajah lagi, "Hm." Jawab Naruto singkat. "Apa maksud 'Hm' mu itu dobe." Sahut Sasuke, Naruto sedikit cemberut, "Arti kan sendiri teme. Aku malas mengartikannya untuk mu." Jawab Naruto lagi.

'Hei, Sasuke, kau sudah menemukan Naruto?' Tanya Itachi melalui earphone. "Ya, tetapi rasanya sulit kalau menyatakan perasaan sekarang. Situasinya sedang buruk." Bisik Sasuke agar tidak terdengar oleh Naruto. 'Tidak ada waktu lagi Sasuke, cobalah sekarang. Kau ingin menunggu sampai lumutan?' desak Itachi, Sasuke sedikit berpikir kemudian karena tidak ada rencana lain terpaksa dia menyetujui saja usul Itachi. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Situasinya sangat canggung." Tanya Sasuke lagi. 'Kau cukup ikuti kata-kata ku. Percayalah.' _Mana mungkin aku percaya padamu_, bantah Sasuke dalam hati.

Dan dimulailah rencana A, yang sudah daritadi malam di rencanakan oleh Itachi dan Sasuke. 'Naruto, aku tahu kau sedang bimbang, maka setidaknya ijinkan aku untuk menggenggam tanganmu itu.' Kata Itachi memulai rayuannya. Tetapi karena jaringan dan koneksinya agak terganggu maka suara Itachi agak terputus-putus dan kurang jelas, maka hasilnya jadi begini.

"Naruto, aku tahu kau berkembang, maka ijinkan aku untuk mengenggam 'itu'." Kata Sasuke cool.

"Eh? 'itu'? apa maksudmu teme?" Naruto merasakan firasat buruk.

'Agar aku dapat menghiburmu dalam pelukanku.' Kata Itachi tanpa mempedulikan jaringan yang mulai terputus-putus.

"Agar aku dapat…mengulummu dalam…pelukanku." Sasuke mulai agak khawatir dengan kata-kata Itachi. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk earphone di telingannya meyakinkan apa benar itu kata yang dikatakan Itachi. Di hadapannya Naruto mulai ketakutan dengan tampang horror sambil memegangi bagian bawahnya. "ka..kau… kenapa.. teme? Kau.. mengerikaaan.."

'Naruto, aku ingin meminta cintamu untuk ku, agar aku selalu mengingat dirimu di hatiku.' Itachi masih saja mengeluarkan jurus maut merayunya, tetapi sasuke sudah mulai panas dingin karena yang di dengarnya malah seperti ini, "Naruto, aku ingin bercinta denganmu, agar aku selalu mengingat tubuhmu di hatiku."

"Teme, kau memang mesum!" teriak Naruto sambil memegangi tubuhnya sendiri takut diapa-apakan oleh teme mesum di hadapannya ini. "Bu..bukan begitu Naruto. Itu bukan aku… aarrghh." Karena kesal Sasuke melempar earphone miliknya dan mengeluarkan cokelat dari tasnya. "Maksud ku adalah ini, cokelat ini kuberikan untukmu karena aku menyukaimu, dan yang tadi bukan aku tetapi Itachi brengsek dan mesum yang mengatakan semuanya. Aku sama sekali tidak bersalah." Sasuke ngos-ngosan, kaget sendiri karena dia bisa mengatakan semuanya dalam satu tarikan napas.

"A..apa katamu teme?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, "Tidak ada pengulangan dobe, cerna sendiri kata-kata ku dengan otak kecilmu itu." Sahut Sasuke dingin padahal jantungnya sudah cenat-cenut. Naruto tersenyum kemudian mengambil cokelat yang disodorkan Sasuke. "Terima kasih Sasuke. Aku sungguh sangat menyukaimu." Sasuke juga tersenyum, _Aku juga sangat menyukaimu dobe_, kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Teme, boleh kah aku memakan cokelatmu?"

"Hm… terserah kau dobe."

"Terima kasih… aku makaan…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"AARGHH… GIGI KU TEME! GIGI KU NGILU…!"

**XxX...XxX**

Di tempat lain tepatnya di belakang sekolah, Neji menyiapkan diri untuk menembak Gaara, "Baju check, celana check, cokelat check, tampang check.. yup tinggal check in dengan Gaara." Neji berjalan pasti ke arah Gaara yang sedang duduk sendirian dibawah pohon.

"Gaara.."

"Neji? Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara ketika melihat Neji yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Ini… untukmu!" Neji menyodorkan cokelat berbentuk hati ke arah Gaara.

"Untuk ku? Ngg.. terima kasih.." sahut Gaara sambil mengambil cokelat yang disodorkan oleh Neji.

"Ng.. Gaara… aku.. cinta.. padamu.. maukah kau menjadi pacar ku?" Neji menyatakan cintanya sambil menahan hasrat untuk buka baju di hadapannya kalau sampai itu terjadi habislah sudah. Gaara kaget tetapi sedetik kemudian tekstur wajahnya melembut, dengan tersenyum dia mengangguk, "Aku juga cinta padamu Neji." Jawab Gaara malu-malu. Neji yang melihat wajah polosnya Gaara mulai sangat sulit untuk menahan nafsunya itu. _Aaahh… aku sudah tidak tahan lagi_, teriak Neji dalam hati. _Wajahnya sungguh imut, aku tidak tahan lagi._

"GAARA.. BELAHLAH DADAKU, AKU SUNGGUH CINTA PADAMU!" Neji merobek bajunya dengan sekali tarikan, memperlihatkan tulisan norak "AI Luph Gaara"

"HYAAAAAA…!" Gaara teriak histeris.

DUAK…DUAK..BUUGH…

Dengan beberapa kali hajaran dari Gaara akhirnya pejuang cinta kita gugur dan sukses menjadi korban mutilasi Gaara.

**XxX...XxX**

Di toko hewan, Kiba sedang mencari-cari pasangan anjing yang manis untuk akamaru, tetapi sepertinya akamaru menolak semua anjing yang disodorkan oleh Kiba.

"Akamaru bagaimana dengan yang ini cantik kan?" Tanya Kiba sambil mengambil satu anjing untuk di perlihatkan pada Akamaru. "Guk.." Akamaru memalingkan wajah.

"Kalau yang ini bagaimana?" Tanya Kiba lagi sambil menunjuk satu anjing pudel mungil. "Guk." Lagi-lagi Akamaru memalingkan wajah, menolak selera pilihan Kiba.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu yang ini." Kiba menarik satu anjing Pittbul yang kekar dengan lidah menjulur.

"…" akamaru diam.

"Bagaimana? Imutkan? Lihat lidahnya lucu."

"…" Akamaru masih diam.

"Wah, ototnya kekar Akamaru, dia betina perkasa."

"GUK!" Saking kesalnya, akamaru menggigit dan mencakar-cakar Kiba.

"Hei hentikan akamaru, maafkan aku."

"Guk..guk..guk.." kata akamaru yang di terjemahin jadinya begini, "Aku ini cowok normal, mana mau aku sama anjing betina kekar tampang sangar begitu. Kalo nyari betina yang cantik dikit kek."

"Kau itu merepotkan ya Akamaru." Suara Shikamaru memecah kegaduhan toko yang diakibatkan oleh Kiba dan Akamaru. "Eh? Shika? Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Kiba setelah selesai bergulat dengan Akamaru. "Aku sedang mencarimu, aku ingin memberikanmu ini." Kata Shikamaru menyodorkan anjing lucu putih berbulu lebat yang sangat cantik.

"Waaahhh… untuk ku?"

"Iya."

"Lihat Akamaru… dia cocok jadi pasanganmu." Kiba menyodorkan anjing putih tadi ke arah Akamaru dan sepertinya Akamaru menyukainya.

"Waaah, dia suka Shika."

"Ng.. anu… Kiba… sebaiknya jangan kau biarkan Akamaru menindihi anjing itu."

"Kenapa Shika? Kan bagus, nanti Akamaru akan punya anak anjing yang lucu."

"Tapi anjing itu jantan Kiba, bukan betina, jadi lepaskan Akamaru yang mau siap-siap mengawini nya. Hoaaam." Kata Shikamaru malas.

"EHHH?" Kiba panik mode on.

"Oh ya, Kiba.." kata Shikamaru yang serius.

"Ya Shika? Ada apa?" jawab Kiba sambil berusaha melepaskan tindihan Akamaru dari anjing malang itu.

"Bagaimana, kalau kita juga seperti Akamaru. Posisi yang bagus kan?" jawab Shikamaru enteng.

"EEEHHHH?" Kiba panik mode on lagi.

**XxX...XxX**

Di atap sekolah, si Sai masih menatap Choji dengan nafsunya. _Huuft, pasti sangat enak kalau aku memakannya, aahh…. Aku menginginkannya. _Pikir Sai sambil terus menatap Choji di bawah pohon yang sedang asyik memakan cokelat yang baru saja di belinya, "Uhhkk… aku merinding lagi. Aku benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk. Biasanya kalau aku merinding ada yang mengincar makan siang ku." Choji celingak-celinguk kemudian menelan makananya dengan cepat.

_Aaah… cokelatnya sudah di makan Choji habis. Padahal dari kemarin aku menginginkan cokelat itu. Choji beli dimana ya? Aku juga ingin beli._ Kata Sai dalam hati sambil terus melihat Choji makan cokelat yang bikin Sai ngiler.

**OWARI**

**(=_=')? hmm... ga bsa berkata-kata lagi, fic na gaje .**

**ya sudahlah tidak apa2... fic utk hari valentine dan utk hadiah buat diriku sndiri yg ultah di hari itu (Kasian T.T)**

**di tunggu rieview nya ^_^...  
**


End file.
